fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Suzugamori
Takashi Suzugami (タカシ スドズガモリ, Takasi Sudozugamori), is an Antagonist during the story of the Two Kingdoms, between the war with God Hand and Star Breaker Guild, he is also a very old and powerful fire dragon slayer. He is legendary who once was called the Dragon Emperor a wizard who was the Legendary Hero Saints, prior to the story, and went on destroy dragons who tried to wipe out humanity. After using his Pyromancer heritage he has destroyed so many other enemies that he even was said battled in the past, met a much younger Acnologia about 9 month prior to changing into a full-grown dragon soon he met him, he then betrayed his friends calling them "Trash". He was sealed by his former allies in a temple, for his acts of cruelness, using his own blood as the key to seal him in a solid stone rock, which kept him frozen in-time to sleep. After his banishment within his seal was broken he appears as an old man, who is weaker then before due to the way he was sealed away currently, Science wing are getting him ready for Rejuvenation Ritual attaching him to a machine to keep him alive. When the ritual was completed, he was restored enough his skills return so he temporarily allied himself with the Star Breaker Guild to test his own skills however when he got annoyed so he gone independent to attack his old allies and the kingdom of God Hand's Magoria purely out of sport. Appearence An old picture of him shows he has a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, his hair reached his back with a black that has a slight blue tint to it. He wears an bright crimson worn red colored traditional samurai armor worn over a simple black shirt and matching pants under it. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, which protects most of his upper body. Takashi when he was very young, he was fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard robe outfit which consisted of a high-collared, an long blue shirt and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. When he first appeared when he was restored he appears to be a an elder age, Takashi appeared extremely worn, with his black hair from his youth turned thin and white faded. He wore a simple black outfit, and magical tattoo with a green outline to it along his various runes, to sustain his life for until said to be restored also he used his Kama red cloud as a makeshift cane. Later on after he appeared after the Rejuvenation Ritual, that reverted him back into his years as an fully grown adult, his eyes changes between two types and He also now wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords and weapons attached to it. Personality Takeshi was when he was elder was shown to be a very calm, and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a dark sense of humor, great charisma skill, and tries to end fighting my talking out the problems and try to get understanding of the promises. At the sometime seemed to be very bitter and disillusioned about time and space even about life itself at times, however he appears to show a great hatred towards dragons and many members of people of the guild, it seems he would praise and curse Fuyu or other members of the guild in the same breath for his stupidity. When he was much younger and much more powerful, he still retains the dark yet cold sense of humor, however he is very confident, argent and prideful man during the time, was fighting fighting as a fire dragon slayer. He also shows a lack of care for human life for in his elder form, throwing a pencil into the right eye with enough force that it goes right past the eye-ball into the brain killing him infront of Ray Martinez and Yumiko Yamamoto without showing any pity at all for thiefs life. Susanoo Madara Uchiha.jpg|Tsuki-Yumi of the New Moon perfect_susanoo_by_kasukiii.jpg|Tsuki-Yumi of the Half Moon susanoo_by_rikydosanin.jpg|Tsuki-Yumi of the Crescent Moon susanoo_perfect_form_stabilized_by_thelucasrbp-d538f10.jpg|Emperor Tsuki-Yumi of the Full Moon rinnegan_madara_by_gershvin-d4dmbe1.jpg|Takashi's eyes during his Sacred Spirit Magic is activated Spirit power o-o.jpg|Takashi's Immense Magical Power Eyes After Restored to life.jpg|His Eyes After him being restored Salamadra.png|Fire Dragon's Inferno Samadra Izuna_Uchiha.jpg|Young Takashi's Mugshot sasuke_susano_ems_render_manga_553_by_theavengerx-d4uvr62.png|Young Takashi after Learning Dragon Slayer Magic Uchiha-Madara-Rinnegan_Kyuubi_Naruto-Shippuden_Fondos-HD-de-Anime.jpg|Takashi and his Pet in the past Clock when activated.png|Smoke of blood during Kaguzuchi He is very self-centered having him being able to by wounding Shiro Yoshimitsu in leaving a whole in his chest, in order to get his old weapons of choose, but he isn't above praising the abilities of others during battle this includes when he later on fights Fuyu Ketsueki and Asuka Leoheart during there battle. He is shown for being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being extremely ambitious, saying he wishes to become the "Greatest of all Wizards", when in his adult years, this ambition pushes him to attacks his former comrades at the time. After his fight during he stated also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for the god-slayer Fuyu Ketsueki after there fight during the large epic war with between the groups Star Breaker Guild and God Hand. He also shows a deep almost hateful dislike Jecht Braska for his power to copy his style of magic and exploding fist attack and an so-so dislike of Arcadius Lionhart for his ugly white hair and the fact his Throne of Heroes and The Valor of Heroes being so much alike in his all in his view. History Back-Story He was born to a family of somewhere around 470 years ago, he had a younger five brother and sister who were fighting for there lives, with Takashi during the age of when dragons plaged the lands with blood and fear which is there own living hell for them to deal with in this darkness. One day he ran to get a large handful of food from a destroyed general store however when he ran out to take it back to his family in a single blast, his family was wiped off the face of the earth by a single dragon, the dragons who killed him family laughed at him for his weakness so they forced him to devore his families burned corpes. Swearing revenge he grew with a burning hatred towards the world itself is a living hell-hole, until he met his foster father a large dark red scaled dragon explaining that if he wants to "live and grow stronger", to merely follow him which left with barely any options and powerless, he followed the dragon to the mountains to learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and various other things like how to read and write however before joining his foster father, in a strange act due to a uncontrolled hunger he devoted his former families remains leaving the rest in a marked grave. He spent 9 long and cold years in the baroness cold of the Winters wasteland cold in the mountains, living off cow, left-over old bread remains and water which flows by a nearby river he grew much stronger but there was a dragon outbreak west of the mountain where he lived a pair of dragons are rampaging but as all hope seem lost there were a four warriors who fight off both fully grown dragons enough to wound it to get on the ground. Takashi who was still plagued by the memories of family forms his flames into a single sword slash which chopped the dragons in half as there remains were devoted the blood stained his armor bright red with cold. Later few months he joined the legendary four heroes to protect the world from darkness but the people of the lived in that cold Winters town given pleased him. The village given Takashi, the man who slayed the dragons who been killing there for-fathers were finally laid to rest those who still remember that tale made stories to be known as the "Dragon Emperor" commonly later for managing to defeating four dragons to protect a village and driven them from the village. A few months later during a travel into the forest, Takashi split off from the group of heroes when they were traveling past the forest, thinking it would be a shortcut instead of going around it during which he met a man he kept calling himself "Acnologia", but soon after the fight the defeated he rejoined his comrades in sadness over his defeat at the hands of this dragon slayer. His depression turns into rage as then he was able to bear it to the point in later years, he followed this group however he believe the only thing keeping himself alive was a woman by the name "Izanami Awashima" an woman who he cared for so much was willing to give his own life to save her, but he wasn't strong enough to save her when a group of humans who were attacking the heroes believe them to monsters had killed her. In her dying breath she used a type of magic to transferred the ability to use the power by a Archive magic. This magic that was given to takashi is simply known only as Sacred Spirit Magic had, soon as it was activated afterwards his eyes glows a type of spirit when using as an spiritual avatar like being forms around takashi. With this he finally felt pure rage fueled by revenge forced him to no longer cares about human life to the point, he uses his new found power to ravage the whole village well his former friends fled the area, as the village itself burns down to the ground. It currently unclear how he was defeated by the remaining heroes but when they finished he was sealed in a solid stone rock with his skin turn to solid stone forever to be trapped until he was released once again with his beloved Izanami. The Scatter-Moon During towards the last chapter of the story Arc, the guild master of Star Breaker Guild and the Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki, was seen using Shiro Yoshimitsu's blood for his blood ties to Takashi along with some magical gems to restore life back to Takashi and frees him from his stone prison. Having being released Takashi said when first brought out calling them "Fools" for being him back to life. In his elder shape he felt much weaker and haunted in the past wishing for a quick death or something, but Masahiro explains he plans to restore him to his former youth when he was the dragon emperor however this didn't sit well with Takashi for he claims that when restored rivers of blood will fill the lands once again. The Two Kingdoms Saga During the day that the war started the elderly Takashi, he went to the library to expand his what he knows of the magical world well, he was waiting for the Rejuvenation Ritual that was also going on later that day. Later on during a mission with Yumiko Yamamoto and Ray Martinez were looking for him, they found Takashi and an body of a dying thug with a pencil in his eye, however as much as Ray tried to kill him Takashi didn't care one little bit about a pointless waste of death as he returns to the castle. ]] Later on that night he under-gone the first stage of the transformation into his more youthful state before he reverted back later that night, the force of fear that Ray felt was unearthly an type of fear he never felt aside from two other events in his life. However this wasn't long before the deed was done after third and final day of the ritual to restore him back to his it then became completed and he once again was restored to his youthful state during the age he was called the legendary "Dragon Emperor" restored form. Shortly after he went to the nearby mountian to come to grips that he is still needed in this world having him stare towards the moon, however fate spins a new web as an dark wizard named Hydrate appeared to fight him, however as mightly as this man fought it was mostly in vain for the raw might of Takashi's power overwhelmed him. After an underground attack early on in there fight which enraged Takashi, he then blew flames of fire down into the body of Hydrate burning him alive, he claimed it to be his "rebirth" but as fate had it the man who was burned by the flames was still alive cling onto life itself he remains strong and lived. Magic and Abilities Takashi Suzugamori is the infamous Dragon Emperor, an very powerful and old magic who gain a lot of knowledge over the years however was brought back to his younger state for the perfect body for him to do battle and to cover the ground with the blood his enemies to prove to be complete his goal to become the "Most Powerful Magic of all time". Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): - Takashi is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. As with all Dragon Slayers, he has the ability to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. *'Fire Dragon's Fire' - The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages the area nearby and burns his foes. He even shown his mastery over this form of spell of the dragon slayer magic to use it without using a single magical seal saying it natural for him to be able to breath flames. *'Fire Dragon's Twister': - Takashi generates a mix of Wind Magic and his magic as he spin his weapon named "Twin Clouds" which is an gunbai, till it forms into a massive flaming twister of around him. He can also uses his gunbai to swing his fan downwards to sends it into a the direction towards his targets. *'Fire Dragon's Inferno Salamandra': - Out his eyes, he can unleash stored flames within his body as then an results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards an target at great speed. When the flames it it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds around the targets body. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': - The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Fire Dragon's Forbidden Art: Kaguzuchi': This is a last-resort form of dragon slayer magic during combat and is said to be a forbidden art that said that the soul who uses it was said to burn in the after life for all eternity. This is an double-edged sword during battle, which raises the heats in the level of a dragon-slayers body having there blood cells into dangerous levels to the point it can burn as hot as the flames as hell itself. The raging mist of human blood and fat into mixed into a clock that can form around the user like an shape of a devils face around it having there skin turn dark red with steam coming out of it quickly and extreme amounts of pain. The burning hot blood cells burns into a bit of red smoke mixed with the spiritual energy that very high powerful during battle, however when using this magic it can't be used for no longer then 25 mins or they may burn themselves to scared from head to toe with burned marks along the body or if long past the time limit perhaps even death of the caster. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): - Takashi is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. With the power to enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will and gives the user the power of flight. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, Emera Baramu): An Offensive spell which uses winds pulls quick around Takashi, he forms it into a large swarm of wind as he place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波, Sutōmu Buringā): An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends it flying. *'Storm Fan': An offensive and defensive which can with sometimes don't even require an magical seal, that can with a single swing, sends a large gust of wind towards his enemies, that can send various launched weapons like bullets, arrows, even some enemies who gets to close and others and sends them backwards in greater speed. The wind itself can also become a very deadly weapon itself having the winds almost treated like blades, showing it power by only a single gust being able to slice off limbs of enemies who gets to close. *'Flight:' - Takashi uses his wind magic to allow him to fly, but he however he uses the power of the wind magic as a large leaping abilities instead of normal flight. He later was seen during the fight with Fuyu Ketsueki, uses full-on flight to evading when he uses Flame God: Bellow which was mere moments from impact. Requip (換装, Kansō): - This form of magic allows users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Sacred Spirit Magic: - This form version of sacred spirit that merges is a form of Eye Magic, instead of the normal version, to summon a spiritual avatar around his body. He calls it "The Eyes of Divine", during which he can perform, it would form of magic lets people summon and manifest an sacred spirit from within ones self. Only as a defensive and offence means however when fighting like humans that are unable to use magic themselves but it also protect from weapons. Takashi explains he also can use this form of magic, before/after using it gives him a large pain as a headack so, uses it less during battle unless he wishes to show his enemies fear that means he don't use this as much. Terumune of the First Moon - When using this type of magic, his eyes turns sliver, with a purple outline to it, this gives the user, an highly impressive defensive and offensive capabilities, the protection it grants its user is not absolute. It in a shape of a demonic spirit with a red color around it as the infinite class spirit forms around caster as two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, as the monstrous figure is able each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. This version of spirit can summon forth between two to four, depending on how many hands of undulating blades, which resembled a kris shaped weapons. The blades were wielded by all four of his limbs having flame mixed in with metal battles that shaped weapons able to combat many foes at once. Terumune of the Half Moon - After his rage hits, he can alter it into it's much stronger state, with an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armor, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armor with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, with bits of flames dripping all around it's spiritual body. Along this armor, which seems much more fluid than that of other known first form hidden within, the holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating katana style blades. *'Sacred Moon: Fall of Humanity': - His most dangerous spell which requires channels four large magic seals which is over lapped by two more from the sacred spirit, then it pointed towards the heavens. When activated it draw massive meteorites within a few moments almost like a powerful magnet to drag i from upper atmosphere towards a specific location on the ground below. Upon impact collides with the ground like an enormous hammer, which it impacts and ensuring that they crash into their intended destination, upon hitting the ground it leaves a giant explosion from the speed and impact. The impact of this technique was of such enormity that it devastated a significant portion of forces from both God Hand and Star Breaker Guild armies on a single assault, with enough force to send the takashi backwards from the shock-wave generated by the impact. Terumune of the Crescent Moon: This is it's newest form, unlike the others it is colored purple. it possesses a bow that doubles as a weapon and shield in battle which makes it very effective during battle in long-range however weaker up-close. When completed the mouth of the armor changes to a beak shape, giving it an even more menacing look. The skin on the right arm and right hand gain additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armor itself becomes more ghastly almost demonic in appearance. Emperor Terumune of the Full Moon - When finally he stopped playing around and focuses on the fight, his spirit takes the shape of it's final form, his eye glow suddenly s it takes a more focus and pure form. the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional japanese style samurai armor with the long, tengu nose, with like a type of old style mask to the heavy armor on. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armor on its shoulders and waist. Unlike the other forms it possesses "Hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. It has an extra set of arms overlapping his own to hold onto the two katana shaped weapons he uses during battle. *'Sacred Moon: Eclipse Blade of the Destruction': Takashi uses his magic seal flows around it having it to merge all four of his swords weapons into one, into a more focused weapon with an pitch black color katana along the blade with a red handle, claiming it to be one of three Trinity Blades that were said to be used only by the strongest of wizards to whom masters the art of Sword Magic. It carries the destructive power to swing an single swing to be able to slice, slice past anything within the path of the shock-wave showing this raw show of power by slicing two nearby mountains in half with a single blow, however it's only at it's most powerful when drawing it out of it's sheath to do a quick-draw. Abilities Immense Strength: -''' Takashi at his prime as his adult years, Takashi has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical skills, having possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as defeat two powerful God-slayers of Star Breaker Guild, even without his magic saying it an "warm-up". 'Immense Durability: -' Takashi has demonstrated extreme durability being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, also he has suffering no damage at all from joint attack from Fuyu and Asuka when they unleashed a united bellow of both a flame and shadow god slayers. 'Hand-to-Hand Specialist: -' Takashi when in battle displayed a considerably huge amounts of abilities, With a single roundhouse kick, he was able to repel a guard of the imperial twice his size into an oncoming group of rosa imperial guard, knocking them all off their feet into the nearby wall. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: - Takashi explains and has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons which he get his hands on. He even shown it as an elderly version, using a mere pencil and throws it in a way to blind a local thug who was trying to mug him on his way from the library. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his swords of various forms and sizes from his re-quip, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons including his dreaded Red Cloud Scythe. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his long-range attack using the Kama, attached to the chain with great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Keen Intellect: - Takashi has displayed high-levels of intellect, as well as strategic and manipulative skills, with a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. he was able to understand, to point out the flaws of a few magics including Gates of Roma, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and many others after an short display. This is also been shown by him also going to the library in Regno Rosa when he was elder and spending his days there reading giving a insight common to Ancient knowledge to be very up to pair with most scientists. His knowledge of old magic facing new magic based off, what is written down in many books in the library where well in his elder state spent most his time. He can tell the Raganork Cannon, after firing has a large cool-down time of 15 mins and the range of the weapon itself and finally the power of it. Equipment Twin Clouds - It is an type of Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan"), which is large gunbai with the same features, that is many carried on his back. It is a wide fan with symbols around it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, that can be attached to his dreaded primary attack weapon.When attached the Red Cloud, that attached with a long chain attached to the gunbai can be formed into a shape of a Kusarigama, to instead of fighting an single target, uses it to fight large groups of enemies at once. Red Cloud - It is a hand-held scythe (鎌''' Kama), that his colored black with a variously curved blade typically used for life-stock but in his hand is a tool used to destroy many enemies in the past.The bladed weapon when attaching it to his Twin Cloud fan, to using it into a long range weapon, however during the time when he is an elder he uses the blade as a form of cane and self-defense when needed. Trivia *His appearance and bits of traits as well as weapon chooses is based on '''Madara Uchiha, from Naruto franchise for his skills, and his a bit of personality Hashirama of the Senji clan when he is in his elder state believing that words are more powerful then weapons however when his age was restored, he forgotten those ideals and focused only for power. *Takashi has a brief '''alliance to the Star Breaker Guild, until he gets bored or perhaps after his body was completely restored. He also explains he needs no such thing as friends when he has power and something that drives him with that said he is apart of no guilds. *Takashi's hobbies was visiting traditional Japanese restaurant and various other types of cafés. He also enjoys playing chess and reading books during his time as an elder man. *Takashi's favorite food is Futomaki, Spaghetti alla Carbonara with a bottle of fine Italian Wine and 'Carciofo alla Giudia while at the same time his least favorite food is Tempura, Suppli and brown beans. *He wishes to become the most powerful wizard of all-time and to bring his fallen love back from the vold of death which claimed her life. *He use to have pure red eyes as a dragon slayer however has a form of Infinite mark on his eyes, from the dragon who teached him the magic to remind him that live and death and like an endless cycle, so if you see the mangeko sharingan eyes don't worry, side note: I've given him also keeping the war-fan since it kind of is like a good shield and counter-offensive weapon in my taste. *His theme is quite interesting the theme for the last fight in the game known as '''The Red - Fight inside for it's epicness, any suggections on otherwise is open to do so just post on the comments below. *Takashi's surname Suzugamori, is written with the kanji used for the historical Suzugamori execution grounds (鈴ヶ森 刑場, Suzugamori keijō). These execution grounds were used by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the Edo period to execute criminals, anti-government conspirators and Christians. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Date_Terumune Date Terumune (伊達 輝宗?, 1543 – November 29, 1585) was a Japanese daimyo of the Sengoku period. He succeeded his father Harumune and became the sixteenth head of the Date clan of Mutsu Province. he later given birth to the legendary Date Masamune. Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer